My Love SongFics
by FakeBestFriend
Summary: Heres some SongFics on me and JA ComicsSome are real and have real meaning all have real meaning some actually have things in it that actually did happen. some dont :
1. Before It's Too Late

Before It's Too Late

---

Jeremiah Allen and Gemma Jones were walking through the woods hand in hand, finally things had settled between them. They finally got together even after all the troubles they had.

They sat down and Gem pulled her phone out and played a certain song on her mp3 player.

The song began to play…

_I wonder through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
And I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

"Back when you and sierra were dating behind my back.. I always thought we were the ones who were meant to be. Then came valentines day and my birthday and you tore my heart out.. The lies kept coming.." Gem started to cry.

Jer leant over and put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry honey" He said softly as the song carried on playing.

_And hold on before it's too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

"Can we hold on to what we have now, and what we used to have too honey, please?" Jeremiah said looking into the teenagers eyes. "I didn't mean to be foolish and hurt the one person who truly loved me, and I truly loved." He adds as a tear trickles down his face.

"You're all I loved" She cries, " I was only young and foolishly gave you my heart and you chewed it up and spat it out on numerous occasions" Gem says staring him in the eyes as tears flooded her face. She pushed his arm off her. "Whenever I tried to reason with you about you cheating on me emotionally you went all huffy on me and went offline!" She whimpers.

"I didn't mean to, I was stupid Gem, I'm sorry for all that. I really am." Jeremiah said breaking down and saddened by the fact she moved his arm away.

_And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you dont live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real till it's gone_

"Can't we forget it ever happened?" Jeremiah asked softly patting her shoulder. "I love you gem" He said softly rubbing it looking around and the view if the trees and grass.

"I wish I could jer… I wish I could" Gem cried as she turned away. "You hurt me big-time jer, I want to forget it I want to move on. I can't unless you help me." She grabbed his hand teary.

Jeremiah stroked her hand but let go, scared she would hate him.

The song continued..

_Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

"So how's about it, we listen to the song and we hold on and renew our relationship. We make this work." Jeremiah asked her standing up holding his hand out to help her stand up.

"Sure Jerbear, Sure" She smiled taking his hand and standing upright facing him.

"Can I have this dance, Gembear?" He asked lovingly and bows like a proper gentleman.

"Yes!" Gem said taking his hand.

He rocked her to the music…

_So live like you mean it  
Love till you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone_

"The song is true you know. Nothing is real till its gone." Jeremiah said as he rocked his loving girlfriend to the music. "I didn't realize how real my love for you was, until you were gone." He said kissing her forehead.

"You're so sweet Jerbear." Gem smiled looking up at him. "I loved you even more when you left me for Sierra" She said softly and not angrily.

_Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

"Seems it's kind of what we needed honey, doesn't it?" Jer said as he looked at her. "You mean the world to me, Don't ever forget that!" Jer said softly holding her tighter.

"Yeah it does kind of. I understand. I miss being your Gembear, you need to be my Jerbear forever and ever and ever" Gem said and she snuggled.

People who walked past stared at the two lovers. Some even stopped and stared.

The song continued to play…

_So live like you mean it  
Love til you feel it  
It's all that we need in our lives  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone_

Hearing this verse they both smiled and snuggled together and swayed to the music. Gem kissed her boyfriends arm smiling. "You're all I need in my life" She said softly.

Jeremiah couldn't respond, all he did was smile into his girlfriends hair.

They continued to dance..

_Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

Jeremiah looked at Gem, "You are my angel; you are my life, my moon, my stars. My everything. I wouldn't bear to lose you again." Jeremiah also added "I love you Gembear, I love you with everything that I am."

Gemma smiled and blushed. "I love you too Jeremiah" She said softly and giggly.

They continued to sway to the music…

_Hold on before its too late  
Until we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives_

"This song means a lot to you honey doesn't it?" Jeremiah asked his girlfriend.

"More than you can imagine Jeremiah" Gem said looking up at her boyfriend.

"I love you" They both said at the same time smiling teary.

The onlookers sighed in awe at the sight of true love.

They slowly stopped dancing.

_It's all that we need in our lives  
It's all that I need in my life_

"I love you Gemma Jones" Jer said softly stroking her hair.

"I love you too Jeremiah Allen" Gemma said sweetly rubbing his arms.

They both reached in slowly and kissed eahcother deeply, gem rubbing jers back Jer running his hands through Gem's hair.

--

I do not own the GooGooDolls, but I do own Gemma Jones since I am her and yes I own jeremiah allen so ladies BACK OFF D

Lol just kidding but still I do own him :P

© Gemma Jones 2007


	2. I'm already there

I'm Already There…

--

Life was usual for Gemma.

Wake up,

Get dressed,

Go online,

Wait..

So she did.

She got online and sat by her PC waiting for her boyfriend to come online. Gem went on her media player and put her and her boyfriends song on.

As the song came on, Jer signed on,

So the song went…

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

While the song played Gemma had started talking to Jeremiah.

Gem: Hey honey, How's you?

Jer: Tired, and depressed. I miss you.

Gem: I miss you too. Please don't feel bad.

Jer: I just feel very alone, are we ever going to meet?

Gem: Yeah, I hope so anyway. Please don't forget me.

Jer: I wont, I promise.

Gem: Don't promise.. Promises are bad things, easily broken.

Gem behind her PC started to cry.

Gem: I don't want to lose you Jeremiah.

Jer: You won't, I promise.

Gem: I love you..

Jer: I love you too.

The song continued to play…

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

Gem cried as she looked at the screen and the song played.

She typed as she looked at the screen.

Gem: Remember our song?

Jer: Yeah

Gem: What is it then?

Jer: Lonestar

Gem: What song though?

Jer: I'm already there, Why do you ask?

Gem: Just making sure you love me enough to remember our song.

Jer: Insecure too huh?

Gem: Yeah, maybe I too feel like were way too far apart.

Jer: I'm already there gem.. Remember? The whole reason why we had the song?

Gem stared at the screen tearly. What Jer had said to her hit home. Him saying that meant a lot to her.

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

Gem, being her own silly self teary stared at her screen and requested jer to put his webcam on as she desperately wanted to see the man that she has fallen in love with.

He let her and wanted to see her so she let him too.

She looked at the cam teary and carried on typing.

Gem: Jer I love you…

Jer: I love you too, how many times do you say that in three mins gembear?

Gem: Please don't be angry.

Jer I'm not. I'm just happy you love me, but is something wrong?

Gem: Yeah.. but it's nothing.

Jer: What is it?

Gem: Im missing you so bad… I just… cant stop hurting myself..

Jer: Oh gembear.. don't you might end up killing yourself.

Gem: I wont… but I might with this pain..

Jer: Please… don't..

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

Gem sang along crying as she picked up her razor from the drawer not realizing Jer was watching and slicked her arms again crying.

Gem: I Cant bear the pain Jerbear

Jer: Please Gem I cant ebar see you hurt yourself…

Gem: I cant help it..

Jer: Please.. for me don't…

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

Jer: We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

Gem burst out cruing harder she dropped her razor and stared at her bleeding, shaking arms. Then began to type.

Gem: I love you so much, why can't we be together?

Jer: Our ages, why else?

Gem: please… its killing me not to be with you.

The song continued….

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There _

She stared at the screen and saw jer looking at the camera and him miming "I love you"

Gem then typed.

Gem: I will love you from now and until forever is done.

My last waking moments even if in your arms would be spent thinking about you.

I love you.

Jer typed "I love you"

And then.. Gem just dropped to the floor… unconscious… dead.


End file.
